Re: Hearts of Fate and War
by Pms Akali
Summary: He wanted her more than anything, even becoming Keyblade Master, but responsibility and duty got in the way.    -Remake of my old story
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts of Fate and War**

He was laying against a tree watching the sky. The stars twinkling high above. Clouds sacattered around, the moon lighting them. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps rustling the grass.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Terra jerked his head, almost falling off the tree. He saw Aqua, whom he adored more than anything staring at him, her blue strands of hair visible under the tree's shadow.

"No," Terra responded. "Too excited about tomorrow."

Aqua smiled at the way his eyes sparkled when he said it. She walked closer to where he lay. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous."

Terra's eyes widened slightly. "You? But you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're probably the best student out of the three of us." And Terra really believed it. Master Eraqus was always praising Aqua the most. She had amazing potential with magic. And she was the fastest learner.

"You'll make the Mark of Mastery for sure, Aqua," he said.

This seemed to ease her, and she smiled. "Thank you, Terra. You will make it too."

Terra blushed, and he quickly looked back up at the stars, hoping Aqua couldn't see the red creeping on his face. Oh, how he loved her praise. Aqua walked closer, putting her hand on the tree close to Terra's arm, brushing past it slightly.

Terra shivered despite the warm weather. He could see Aqua out the corner of his eye. She was looking at the sky too. Her bangs falling to both sides of her face.

"It's beautiful," she said after a second.

"I know," Terra said not paying attention to the stars at all, but instead on the way her delicate jaw moved when she spoke.

The bluenette looked back at Terra. "You ok?"

Terra tried to make it look like he wasn't looking at her. "Sure am." He thought for a moment. "Aqua?"

Her dark blue eyes looked into his and he almost found it hard to speak. "Where are you gonna go when you become a Master?" he asked hesitantly.

Putting her hand on her other arm she said, "I'm not sure. Ven still needs to finish his training. And I'm worried he'll get lonely if no one is around other than Master Eraqus. You know how he gets." She looked back up missing the slight dissapointment in Terra's features.

Terra didn't want to stay here when he became a Master. He wanted to travel different worlds. See tons of different sights and learn many different things.

Most of all, he wanted to do those things with her. He wanted Aqua by his side, like she was now.

The moon slid behind a cloud then, covering the two aprentices in complete night. He got a thought then. Terra extended his arm out. A small light appeared in the center of his palm, lighting up him and Aqua. He fired the ball of light silently into the air, shadows spreading out everywhere.

Aqua smiling, also made one and shot that up into the air. It joined the other one with a trail of light. When they met each other they shattered like glass. The shards of glowing glass fell back to the Land of Departure, winking out before touching the ground. Something Aqua and him invented when they were younger.

The moon came back out from hiding, their faces once more able to be seen. Aqua was staring at him.

"What is it?"

"What are you gonna do when you become Master?" she asked thoughtfully.

_Travel the worlds and become the strongest Keyblade Master ever. With you by my side _is what he wanted to say.

"Hadn't thought of it much, really," he said in a small voice. Truth was, he thought about it a lot...had thought about Aqua a lot. And he wondered how much she thought about him.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll do fine." She stretched her arms and yawned. "I think we should head back. If Ven finds us gone he'll worry again."

Terra was slightly annoyed at this, but said nothing. Though he agreed that they should be well rested for tomorrow, even if he was so excited that he thought he might burst into flames.

When they reached their rooms Terra stopped in front of Aqua. He wanted to say something to the female. Before things got complicated. This would probably be the last normal night for any of them.

"I..." he started. Aqua had stopped turning the knob to her bedroom and looked at her friend. Rubbing his neck, he continued. "Just wanted to say good luck tomorrow."

Smiling she said, "Thanks. You too." She opened her door and stepped through. She didn't close it yet, noticing Terra hadn't moved.

"Aqua I..." _Love you... _

"Hmm?" She cocked her head to the side. her hand leaning against the door.

His face lowered a little. Why was it so hard to talk to her?

"Good night, Aqua."

She smiled. "Good night, Terra." And with that, she closed her door leaving Terra alone and suddenly depressed.

Back in his own room he lay awake with thoughts of being a Keyblade Master. So many roads would open up for him. But how many of those did he see Aqua at the end of?

He turned over in his bed suddenly afraid of everything. Afraid of change. His whole life he dreamed of being a master. Like the ones in the legends. Traveling all the different worlds. Learning new things. Fighting monsters.

But lately he worried what it would be like doing those things without Aqua. Sleep didn't come to Terra for a while, but when it did his dreams were filled of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts of Fate and War**

Oak. It had to be made out of some kind of Oak he thought. His bureau had been the center of his attention for a while now. His watch was hard, as if his angry stare alone could blow it up.

There was a light knock on the door. A pause. Then the doorknob jiggled a little, locked and unyielding. "Terra...Terra it's me. Please open up."

No response.

Terra continued to stare at the small, oak table stand. His anger had made him stubborn. He planned to stay in his room for the rest of his life. Or until he got hungry. Unfortunately, he was already hungry. His stomach growled in pain every so often to let him know that. He'd been too excited to eat breakfast earlier. And now he was paying the price.

Aqua had shuffled outside his door. "I know you're upset, but lets talk about it." When she didn't get a response she continued. "I know becoming a master was your dream. But you'll get another chance. Maybe I could talk to Master Eraqus. I can get him to see differently."

But there was nothing different to see. Terra had tried his best. He gave it everything. He poured his heart and soul into it. The big day he'd been training for his whole life.

But when the day finally came, he had messed up.

It was going great. Had gone great. Ven stood on the sidelines cheering for his two best friends , wanting both to equally do great. Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort were watching the display from their chairs, rapt in interest.

The first part of the exam went without a hitch. It was when the two had to spar each other that things went south.

They had gone at each other with ferocity. They traded blows. Each giving their all in the fight. Aqua was very good. Not matter what Terra threw at her, she would counter it easily. Likewise, whatever Aqua did, Terra could deflect.

But Terra got nervous somewhere down the line. Soon thoughts of losing were rampant in his mind. His attacks started getting sloppy as a result. This only adding more fuel to the flames of doubt. There was a sudden tingling feeling in Terra's arm. When he looked down, he saw a small trickle of darkness seeping off his hand.

He shook his hand rapidly, thankful it went away and hoping no one saw it. But both Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort had seen it.

When the exam was over, Aqua had come out with the title of Master. Terra with a wide eyed and gaping expression. The use of darkness had cost him the title of Master.

He was vaguely aware that Master Eraqus was apologizing. Didn't even realize when he'd left. Aqua and Ven had tried to comfort him, but they sounded far away.

Aqua knocked on his door once more. _I'm a burden to him._

"Are you gonna ignore me all day?" she asked with slight annoyance.

_He thinks I'm dangerous. He hates me because I have darkness in my heart._

Hurt entered her voice a little. "Are you angry at me? Angry for stealing your dream? Do you...do you blame me?"

Terra turned away from his nightstand and faced the shadows of his room.

"Terra?" she tried again without much conviction. When she realized he was gonna keep ignoring her, she left. Terra listened to her fading footfalls.

When night came, Terra had finally come out of his room. Most of his anger and disappointment had left, but dull anger still hid under the surface, waiting to come out.

He made his way to the kitchen. Happy to find no one around. He still wanted to be left alone. That was better. Opening the fridge, he spotted a plate with plastic wrap. Aqua had made him dinner earlier. She had went to his room in the hopes that he would feel better by then. At her dismay, he was still sulking and the door to his room was just as closed as before.

This must have been it. He looked at it and slight guilt hit him, mingling with his other emotions like a bad party guest. Heating it up and walking to the empty table in the kitchen, he dug in. Today was much Aqua's day as it was his. Instead of being supportive for her, he was jealous. Making her feel guilty on her big day instead of happy. It was unfair.

_So was failing me_ he thought, but then quickly hating himself for it. He knew right away that the first thing he would do tomorrow was apologize to her.

When the next day came, things went much better. A good night's sleep does wonders to the mood.

Like he promised, Terra went to Aqua and apologized for what he did to her. He was surprised when she had hugged him. More so when she had comforted him.

"If anyone knows how much it meant to you, it was me," she said, and let go of him.

Terra looked down at her. "I know, and I'm glad you made it. You deserve it, Aqua." He smiled, "Really."

She sensed he was genuinely happy about that and she positively beamed.

The day had gotten even better when Master Eraqus had summoned them. They were in the audience chamber where the Mastery Exam was held a day ago. Sunlight had poured in through the windows and painted the floor in bright, golden rectangles.

Master Eraqus was facing them when they entered. His voice and features were urgent.

He had told the two teenagers that a new threat had arisen over the worlds. Creatures called Unverse were popping up everywhere. His request was that they deal with them and keep the worlds safe. That's when the good news hit.

"Terra," Eraqus said, grabbing his shoulder. "Consider this your second chance. If you do this for me, I'll consider making you a Keyblade Master."

Terra stared in amazement. Had he heard right? A second chance? Sudden utter joy filled him. The man he looked up to like a father all these years had given Terra another try.

"Oh, thank you, Master. I won't let you down." Terra was so excited he left the hall immediately.

Aqua was truly happy for him as well. Everything was fine again. She had turned to leave, when Master Eraqus had stopped her for a moment.

* * *

><p>Terra ran down the steps quickly, jumping past the last five entirely. When he reached the middle of the courtyard, Ven had come running after him, calling his name.<p>

"No time, Ven. I'm in a hurry," he said making the widest grin he could.

"Terra wait," Ven pleaded.

"Sorry, little man. Gonna have to wait until later." Terra ruffled the blonde's hair making Ven squirm under him. He slammed the armor piece on his arm. Light engulfed him for a moment. Fully armored, he whipped his Keyblade, Earthshaker, into the air. It transformed into the bike-looking machine he loved riding through the Land of Departure. Before taking off, he spotted Aqua at the top of the steps to the castle. She was staring at him. Her face slightly pained. From his distance, he couldn't see that, though.

He lifted his arm and waved at her, wanting her to know how much he loved her. How much he loved everything right now.

Her expression softened a little. Her brow relaxed slightly and she waved back. In high spirits, Terra flew towards the open skies with a burst of speed, disappearing into the glowing portal to worlds unknown.

Ven frustrated, slammed his armor on. Aqua had understood what was happening, and before she could race down to him, he had already hopped onto his hover board and chased after his older friend.

Master Eraqus was at the doors. "Aqua!" he said alarmed, and she looked back worried. "Get Ventus back!"

She didn't need telling twice. Like the other two, she followed on her rider, her heart heavy with responsibility and burden. She knew what she had to do. She was a Keyblade Master.


End file.
